The present invention relates generally to magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) and, more particularly, to a wireless RF coil power supply for an RF module configured to acquire MR signals from a receive coil of an MRI system.
When a substance such as human tissue is subjected to a uniform magnetic field (polarizing field B0), the individual magnetic moments of the spins in the tissue attempt to align with this polarizing field, but precess about it in random order at their characteristic Larmor frequency. If the substance, or tissue, is subjected to an RF magnetic field (excitation field B1) which is in the x-y plane and which is near the Larmor frequency, the net aligned moment, or “longitudinal magnetization”, MZ, may be rotated, or “tipped”, into the x-y plane to produce a net transverse magnetic moment Mt. A signal is emitted by the excited spins after the excitation signal B1 is terminated and this signal may be received and processed to form an image.
When utilizing these signals to produce images, magnetic field gradients (Gx, Gy, and Gz) are employed. Typically, the region to be imaged is scanned by a sequence of measurement cycles in which these gradients vary according to the particular localization method being used. The resulting set of received NMR signals are digitized and processed to reconstruct the image using one of many well known reconstruction techniques.
Generally, the RF coil assembly of an MRI system includes a transmit coil to create the B1 field and a receive coil used in conjunction with the transmit coil to detect or receive the signals from the excited spins in an imaged object. Typically, each receive coil of the RF coil assembly is connected to the receive chain of the MRI system via a coaxial transmission line or cable. Additionally, the receive coils of the RF coil assembly are typically supplied power through the coaxial cables. As the number of receive coils increases, the number of coaxial cables increases to match; thus, a large bundle of coaxial cables results that can become uncomfortable for an imaging patient when laid across the patient and difficult to manage or maneuver.
Further, interactions such as parallel resonance and parasitic capacitance between the transmit coil and the coaxial cables can cause standing waves and induced current in the coaxial cables. Current induced in the coaxial cables can cause the coaxial cables to become extremely heated, which furthers patient uncomfortability.
It would therefore be desirable to have a system capable of supplying wireless power to an RF receive coil assembly as well as a system wirelessly connecting the RF receive coil assembly to a receiver of an MR scanner.